Visitor
by Akumachi
Summary: All it took was his death to make him think Life was Nothing. But When he gets a visit from that special person, will he change his mind?- My first ever Fan Fic on the Hitachiin Twins. As well as first ever finished story!


**_Disclaimer:  I Don't Own Ouran norther Twins- Though I wish I did! But we all cant get what we want....Darn...*Crosses arms*_**

**_Note: My First Story that I accuarly finished! *gasp* Thats so rare for me to finish a Fan Fic. . . . I Hope You all Enjoy it! _**

**_- This is Based off a short Rp I did!_**

**_-_** "Talking ( Mainly Kaoru )" **/ **-'_Hikaru's Spirit'-_

**_

* * *

_**

**_VISITOR_**

**H****ika POV:  
**- I remember......we discided to take a walk late that night...As always we found ourselfs lost in a game as our hands clasped together in a funduling hold. We didnt care where we were, as long as we were at eachothers side. nothing Bothered us. We continued walking, down the random roads. Our playful game distracting our minds. But As we turned that corner, our Laughing became mute and our hands tightened in grip as we stared at the sight infront of us. Three drunk men, harrassing a lady while trying to take her purse. Why the lady was out this late alone, I didnt know. I was about to pull you back around the corner and continu on our way. But we had been spotted to soon. The men turned to us as the lady fell to her knees in what appeared to be mainly fright. Your hand squeezed mine in a mix of emotion..I knew you were upset by this,but you were also deeply scared at what was to happen. I understood.

" What do you think your doen, bothering us when were doing important business!?" one of those drunk bastereds spoke.

" Whats the idea of picking on a women for!?" I Shouted at them!

We both knew that I shouldn't of said anything. But I had to, thats just how I was. The Man Seemed ticked now for he started to come torward us both, his two men following slowly behind. I felt you pull back as if wanting to run. But rough, cold hands caught my shoulders before my feet could move, the drunks breath clouding the air with the musky scent of alcohol. But those hands werent there for long, as I noticed you slam your free fist into him. That surprised me. As my shoulders broke free from the grasp, I felt a tug and began to run with you away from the men. There was yelling, and curses filling my ears as I knew we were being chased. I glanced at you, before glance once back. But right then at a crackling sound, a pain...a pain so poisonous, so Shreeking , shot threw my chest. I felt my knees buckle as my legs gave way, My body landing hard on the ground as spurrs of coughs escaped my gasping mouth. My hands shook as a warm, gooy substance covered them. The last thing I knew, was glancing up at you, and seeing those tearful eyes clouded with so much deep emotion. For after then all I saw was blackness. -

**

* * *

**

**Kao POV:**

" Talking helps.."

" Hai....Arigatou." I watched as the nurse left before turning my stinging eyes back to look at my uncouisous brother.

"You're gonna be ok Hikaru.." I whispered. Though I spoke the comfort to him, it was mainly for me. I knew there was a painfuly chance that he wouldn't make it. Especially due tyo the fact where the bullet hit him. A Click at the door made me turn my gaze up. It was the Doctor this time. As usual he came over to the bed side and checked over my twin.

"Still not awake....huh?" He whispered before letting out a sigh.

"I figured this......." I tilted my head.

"Whats wrong doctor?" I asked deeply curious for his actions. He turned to me.

"Well....Your brother isn't doing well. As Feared his Breathing is shallow and his heart rate is decreasing dramaticly. Its to slow for my liking. "  
He pauses.

" I really hate to say this....But....He has a painfuly slim chance of making it.....I Deeply sorry." My Eyes widen. It couldn't be true. Hikaru wouldn't! He Couldn't!

"You Mean....No Your Lieing!" I seem to shout. My eyes clouding in tears. The Doctor shakes his head in that slow motion that gets on my nerves. "Im sorry.....But Im not." I watch him glance at the heart monitor once more.

"No....he can't.....He Can't!" I cry out. This wasn't true. A pure lie!

"Im sorry.....there's nothing we can do..." The doctor starts to head torward the door.

"....Tch.....its not true it can't be!" Im denieing the facts. This has to all be a game. And im not gonna lose.

"I'll return in a few..." He leaves. Good. My eyes shift to Hikarus face once more. Then glance at his badaged chest that seems to rise and fall every few minutes. Finally my eyes turn to the Monitor. The rate dropping down to what seems to be a beat every 30 seconds.

"Hika No!" It keeps dropping! It can't! My thoughts pauses as a long screech fills my ears. I blink my wide eyes slowly as the doctor re-appears in the doorway and rushes over to the Heart Monitor. Theres a frown of his features, as he turns to me. No.....No.....It cant be...

"No! Hikaru Baka Wake up!" Im shaking, and theres tears running down my cheeks. "Wake up!"

" He's gone......Im sorry.."

"T-Then im dead to......J-Just kill me...." I wail as I grip my brothers lifeless body in a hug.

" We can't do that...."

"Why not..." I sound emotionless, even tho Im not. "Because your Human... You have a Life to live. Your gonna have to move on, Even though it's painful..." The Doctor is trying to reason with me. But I can't really listen, He doesnt understand me...No one but Hikaru did does.

"Thats stupid.." I glance at the man.

"How? Just cause you loose someone close to you doesn't mean death is your only option!" Well to me it is. Hikaru was my life. And With him dead, then im dead.

" You don't know anything...." I feel cold hearted.

"....Sir.....I know its rough...and i know your upset, but your gonna have to move on. I bet your Brother wants you to, and I Bet if He was in this situation with you then he would choose that path."

Heh yeh right. Hikaru wouldn't choose that option. He would die with me.

" Think about it...." Thats all the doctor can say now. Well I will...but it won't be long. -

* * *

" We Are gathered here today, to remember as well as say good bye to a beloved student, friend and Brother Hiatchiin Hikaru."

I couldn't believe it. I had discided to stay awake to this world. And now I was watching my brother's funeral. The funeral me and him were suposse to share. My Eyes are shadows as I gaze at his groomed body lying in the casket. He looked peaceful, beautiful....I couldnt stand it. I shift my gaze slightly around, my ears picking up the crys and screems of those who discided to come. Hunny is wailing into Mori's shirt. Kyouya filled his glasses to a gleam hid his eyes. And Tamaki is conforting Haruhi.

" Hikaru was a brillent and valuable student at Ouran High School He had the highest scores in his math classes, and was a beloved member of Ourans Host Club. We shall all remember him as a lil devil, a Master trickster, and a Game player. He will be missed greatly. Especially those in his family, friends, fans, and most importantly his brother." The Priest keeps speaking and tears are effecting my eyes.

"I......just wanna die..." This is to much.

"And Now..we shall all come and say our last farewells to Hikaru." Pointless. I discide to rest in a corner as I watch as the people line up and say there good byes. I can't keep that up. And My gaze finds the floor. why.....

"Kao Chan?" I glance up to see Hunny. His eyes are tearful, and he is trying to force an innocent smile. but fails.

"Nani?" I question.

"Arnt you gonna go say good bye?" His voice is almost a squeek.

".....Its not like he's gonna hear me...." Thats fact.

"I kno Kao Chan is upset.....But Kao Chan should still say good bye..."

".....Bye....there.." I know im being foolish.

"No....Kao Chan should go over to the casket and say bye. Face to Face with Hika Chan.....I think Hika Chan would want that......don't you?" Fine....I get it. I stand and find my steps walking over to the Casket. My eyes fixed on my twins body. "Bye..." I bend and place a kiss on his head. I feel my tears streaming down my cheeks and drip onto his. I hate to say it....But GoodBye....Hikaru.

* * *

Its late. 12:00am exact. Its was earlier today I had to witness Hikaru's funeral. But now...im lying here in OUR bed listening to the taps on the windows from the rain.

"Stupied Stupied! Why didnt the damn doctor kill me!?"

_-because.....it would of been stupid...-_

"I would be happier dead...."

_-whys that?-_

"I have no life anymore.... Why did you leve? Did you hate me...Despise me? "

_- of course not.....-_

"I get it!.....I wasnt a good brother....I'll just kill myself, you wont see me!"

_- I wont?-_ My mind seems to be questioning me. Going against my words.

"Im gonna go down below anyways.."

_-No you wont-_

"Thats good for you right?"

_- No....it isnt..-_

Its still doing it. I know im talking to myself.....But I can't stand this. I need him. I need Hikaru!

" Tch...." I Find my hands reach for a small knife that sat on one of the side tables. Picking it up I examined the blade, by grazing my thumb over its edge. seeing the speck of blood from the small cut on my thumb, I discided it would be perfect.

_- What are you doing?-_

"This is it..." I breathe as I stare at the knife with dead eyes. I feel the blades tip touch my skin, as I postion it on my rist.

_-Why would you do this....?-_

"I have no need to live."

_-Don't do it-_

I feel my hand quivering as Im about to move the blade.

_-'STOP!'-_

I lift my head at the sudden voice.

_-'Don't you DARE kill yourself!'-_

I gaze around the empty room.

"Why?" I need to know.

_-' Because...I want you to live....'-_

I must be arguing with myself.

"Just leave..."

_-'Why should I? Thought you cared about me....."-_

Im nerved now. The voice wont go away.

" Who the Hell are you?" I ask.

_-' so mean.....heh its me....Hikaru....'-_

Hikaru? Wait...! My eyes widen as my brother appears across the room. His body is a glow of blue, and practicly see threw. No...my eyes are fooling me.

" right...im Harry Potter."

_-'Haha funny.....Im serious'-_ right....

_-' I made myself visable to you....and ill come closer so you can see better!'-_

He begins to move and then stops when in front of me. I rub my eyes.

"My eyes are just being stupid."

I claim. I gaze at the so called Spirit of Hikaru. He looks annoyed.

_-' Would your eyes do this?'-_ Im about to question him as he moves closer, but he leans in, and I can feel a deep chill on my lips.

"What?" I touch my lips.

_-'Is that proof?'-_

"......No...I don't believe it."

_-' ..How can I make you believe?'-_

A question that has a simple answer. Come back to life. But I know that's impossible.

"I cant believe anything anymore." I know I didnt answer his question. But I didnt care.

_-'I know your hurting.....I am to...Believe me....I wish I didnt die an leave you alone....'-_

"Yea Right..." If it hurt you then why did you leave me. I watch as a frown graces his lips.

_-'You dont believe me....'-_ A look of depression takes over his face.

_-'Its not my fault I was shot..'-_ I know that. It wasn't. But Still You could of servived! Instead you laid in that white bed, and slowed your heart to a stop.

"Of course you were!" I think im going crazy. My mind is spinning and so many denieing thoughts are clouding my head.

_-'Kaoru! Bring it together man!'-_ I feel a freezing chill run threw my body, as the spirit gave me a hug.

"....How can I?" Im going crazy. Your dead.....Im not happy.

_-' ....I'm....not sure.....But you see me now dont you? Try to smile!'-_ Tch....How can I. Your gone!

"But your still dead..."

_-' I know.....But I dont want you to commit suicide for me....I want to be with you...I truley do...But I cant have you throw away your life for my need.'-_ Of course I can, Cause my need is you.

"You not here.......I have no life.."

_-' I am....But Not.....I'll always be with you Kaoru!'-_ Its not the same.

_-' Sappy.....I know...haha.'-_ Even dead you can still laugh. How!? I know I can't....thats impossible.

"Yea..."

I watch as Hikaru gazes around our room, before letting out a sigh.

"Nani?" I see him shake his head.

_-' Now put that blade down.'-_ Right...The knife...I almost forgot about it. The sharpness was still close to my rist. Heh..

"No." I refuse to do so yet.

_-'Please.......Do it.'-_ Persistant huh? Well I am to.

" No."

_-' Why?'-_

Stupid question.

"I wanna die.." Simple as that.

_-' That's stupid.....Kaoru Baka.'-_ Did he just call me and idiot!? I dont care. Im lifless, and living with no life is to painful for my liking.

"Why?" Thats my question to him.

_-' Because you have a life! Your alive! so live it!'-_ I can tell he's becoming highly annoyed. His voice is raising abit, and he's repeating lines.

_-' I would think you would take your brother's last wish and live your life for him..'-_ He sighs. Now my own brother is pulling words that I would of said to him. Great.

"Okay, I get it..." -' Then put the blade down.'-

Fine...I will. I removed the Knife away from rist and placed it back on the side table.

"Baka." I mutter as he gives me a smirk. Damn I hate him. I Love him.

"I miss you." I sigh as I gaze at him.

_-'Gomen.'-_

"Your just....a blue..thing."

Hikaru glanced down at him self, a slight smile appearing.

_-'Yeh...But I still look good huh?'-_ Hes trying to joke. But even I can tell its hard for him.

"And Glowy...." He smiles more.

_-' I know....Sucks. But Aleast I dont need a night light anymore!'-_ Its weird how my twin can still joke around, even though he's dead.

"I go right threw you." I voiced as I placed my hand threw Hikarus chest.

_-' Thats the part I hate'-_

"Huh?" That caught me off gaurd.

_-' I wish I could hold you...without you going threw my body.'-_ He was serious, and pain streaked across his eyes.

"What?" Im confused.

_-' Listen Kaoru....I never had the chance to tell you when I was alive......but I love you..'-_ W-what!? So he did love me back. I always thought that it was only an act, a sign of closness. Man that strikes my heart worse now, and I feel the need to grab the knife once again.

"Of course you do. Im your brother baka." I Must make sure.

_-' No Kaoru......I really Love you.....I wish our act wasnt and act.'-_

"You mean.....But Why?'-

-_' I dunno. Never figured that out. I Just do. Gomen.'-_

"Now you tell me?"

-_' I was to nervace before...I didnt know how you'de react....'-_ Hes so stupid! He could of told me! But no telling me after hes dead, Thats worse!

"So stupid.......I hate you!"

_-' Kaoru...I was going to tell you....but...I couldnt!'-_ And why not! You truly think I would care! Well I wouldnt of! In fact it would of made my life so much happier!

"You still a ghost so it doesnt matter if you confessed or not." I feel Shallow. But that is truth. And Maybe truth will help my thoughts.

_-' But at least you know....'-_ He glances at the clock.

_-' I gots to go Kaoru.'-_

"Why!?" I dont want him to.

_-' I just do...'-_

I watch as he turns away from me. My Emotions are going crazy, Anger, Pain, Sadness, Love.. Every feeling possible scores threw my body.

"Dont.....go.." I breath as he catches my eye with his. A fake smile forms on his lips as his eyes shine with emptyness. He slowly shakes his head.

_-' Gomen.....'-_ His voice becomes that whisper that questioned my thoughts earlier. My Eyes glaze over as I see Hikaru begin to fade away. I raise a hand as if wanting to grab him and pull him back. But my reach doesnt make it.

"Hik...aru..." Tears are forming in my eyes once more as his face dissolves into the air. All thats left his the blue glow of his eyes.

_-' Please....Don't ruin your life....Kaoru..'-_

I nodd as his eyes disappear.

_-'I....love...you..'-_

Tears fall from there incloser and run down my cheeks. I bend my body over and hug the pillows as I cry.

I love you to, Hikaru! And I Miss you so much. If I had my way I Would die for you....But For you I will also Live. And When we finally meet again, promise me that you'll never leave. And we'll be together forever.

Forever......

* * *

**_Hope Enjoyed it! I Hope for REVIEWS! ( Anything helpful please- tho I really dont want to be yelled at)_**

**_- Yes My Spelling Sucks Sorry bout that._**

**_- I Know, Tis sad what I made happen to Hikaru! But I thought it would make a good plot!_**

**_- Yes I suck at Stories My bad...._**

**_- Last for those who dont know: Gomen= Sorry, Nani = What...._**


End file.
